Y entonces llegaron ellas
by Grosella
Summary: Crossover entre La Nueva Cuadrilla de la TIA y National Psychology. Cuando una agencia de espías pide que dos psicólogas británicas trabajen para ella, sólo puedes esperar locuras, acción y muchos dolores de cabeza.


¡Buenas! Sí, esto es un fic, y no es _National Psychology. _Y sin embargo, aparece Nina. Y sin embargo, aparecen países (aunque sea en cameos). ¿¡Qué coño es esto!?

Bueno, esto en realidad no es sólo obra mía, sino que lo hemos hecho entre Xobolina y yo. Hace un tiempo se nos ocurrió una idea loca y ha concluído en esto. Ella lleva un tiempo publicando una serie de relatos enmarcados en un universo llamado _La nueva cuadrilla de la TIA_, y supongo que a los que hayan leído los comics de Mortadelo y Filemón de niños no hará falta explicar mucho. Los eventos aquí transcurridos se situan justo después de su último arco y unos meses después del fin de mi fic (al que por cierto aún no he llegado, ¡todos tranquilos!). Creo que no hay spoilers por los que preocuparos, pero de todas maneras avisaré si en algún momento se diera el caso. Si estáis interesados en lo que ocurrió anteriormente en los relatos de Xobo, ésta todo aquí: tiasnewgeneration. deviantart . Unid espacios y listo.

Bueno, creo que ya queda claro que ni los personajes de Hetalia (Himaruya) ni de Mortadelo y Filemón (Ibañez) ni de la Nueva Cuadrilla (Xobolina) son míos. Sin embargo, Nina y Emily sí. Y después de esta aclaración, damos paso al fic. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un día cualquiera**

Un día cualquiera.

Eso es lo que había parecido en un principio. Un día más, bastante parecido al anterior y posiblemente al siguiente. Uno de esos días en los que no esperas grandes cosas y en los que la rutina te da todas las decisiones tomadas de manera predeterminada.

Sin embargo, cierta sensación extraña se sentía en el aire. Era una especie como de llamada, un tono de aviso que acariciaba con cuidado la piel y hacía que te sintieras un poco nervioso. Una especie de confirmación silenciosa de que en aquel día cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Para Nina, esa sensación no era sino una rutina más.

Era lógico, después de todo. Ella era la psicóloga de los países, la que oía sus preocupaciones y guardaba sus secretos con la meta de conseguir arrancarles una sonrisa verdadera costase lo que costase. Para ella, las cosas poco convencionales podían llegar a resultar realmente aburridas, y estaba casi convencida de que no habría ya cosa en el mundo que la pudiese sorprender.

Casi.

Porque sería una gran mentira decir que Nina esperaba esa llamada. Sería una gran mentira decir que entre todos los psicólogos posibles, fuera una casualidad que la hubieran recomendado a ella. Sería una gran mentira decir que esperara esa oferta de trabajo con todas esas prestaciones. Y sería una gran mentira decir que para Nina todo eso no fue más que una absoluta y completa sorpresa.

—¡Nina, llamada para ti personalmente! ¡Línea dos!

—¡Gracias, Emily!

Era normal para la psicóloga y la estudiante relacionarse a gritos a través de la delgada pared que separaba el despacho de la sala de espera. Tenían una línea telefónica interna, pero casi no la utilizaban. En una oficina tan pequeña era una tontería. Nina descolgó el teléfono, marcó el botón de la línea y se puso el auricular en la oreja.

—Le atiende Nina, buenos días. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

Le contesto una voz ronca, con un marcado acento español. Nina casi podría asegurar que era un acento gallego. Era un hombre, de alrededor de cincuenta años. Y por alguna razón, estaba algo desesperado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Es usted Nina la psicóloga, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es, es lo que acabo de decirle.

—La psicóloga de los países, ¿cierto?

Ante esa pregunta, Nina se sintió confusa. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando como psicóloga que se la hacían.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? –los países no solían dar por sentado que Nina era conocedora del secreto y utilizaban distintas excusas y artimañas para tratar de no ser descubiertos. Y el simple hecho de que no fuera un país y aún así supiera tan bien quién era ella hacía que no pudiese evitar sentirse algo inquieta.

—Soy el Superintendente Vicente Ruínez. Verá, tengo amistad con el señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo desde hace unos años, nombre que sé que no le resulta desconocido. Me ha comentado que su trabajo como psicóloga es inmejorable y me ha recomendado sus servicios.

Al oír el nombre de la nación hispana, la psicóloga se relajó ligeramente. Si conocía de manera tan íntima al señor Fernández posiblemente sería alguien de confianza. Aún así, el hecho de que hubiera sido el señor Fernández el que la hubiera recomendado también la preocupaba. Seguramente, sería un asunto importante o lo suficientemente serio para que se tomaran la molestia de contactar con ayuda del extranjero, más tratándose de una simple psicóloga.

—Comprendo. Sí, soy la psicóloga de los países, y… realmente me impresiona que haya sido el señor Fernández quién me haya recomendado. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Seré directo. ¿Le gustaría ser agente de la TIA?

Ante dicha proposición, Nina parpadeó, confusa. Le costó unos minutos procesar la información y darse cuenta de que no había sido cosa de su imaginación.

—Disculpe… ¿ha dicho la TIA?

—Así es.

—¿La TIA… la agencia de espionaje? ¿Esa mítica agencia que algunos tachan de bulo y de cuento de viejas?

—Exactamente. Como comprenderá, no podemos permitir que todo el mundo sepa de nuestra existencia, pero también necesitamos un poco de publicidad.

Nina se quedó callada, reflexionando. ¿Aquello era en serio? ¿Realmente le estaban ofreciendo ser un agente de la TIA, o aquello sería una broma pesada?

—Perdone la pregunta, pero… ¿por qué la TIA quiere contratarme? Sé que estoy pecando de indiscreta, pero no sé para qué le puede servir a la TIA una simple psicóloga como yo.

—¿Simple? Si fuese usted tan simple no habría colaborado con asuntos internacionales tan importantes como los que involucran al señor Fernández, ¿verdad?

"Vaya, hombre, nos ha salido zalamero el jefe", fue el sarcástico pensamiento que tuvo la peliblanca después del "inocente" halago del Súper. Estaba claro que era un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, un hombre que no consentía un "no" por respuesta, y que no iba a permitir que Nina fuera la primera persona que se lo diese.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que se ha corrido cierta fama sobre mi persona en determinados círculos, pero ya le digo yo que es fama no merecida. Se ha exagerado demasiado sobre mi talento, cuando yo sólo hacía mi trabajo, lo que sé hacer, así que... sigo sin ver de qué puedo servirle.

Un profundo suspiro se oyó a través de la línea. El Súper empezaba a impacientarse.

—Si usted lo dice... De todos modos, necesito su ayuda precisamente por eso que dice que sabe hacer: ser psicóloga. Últimamente me he estado planteando la posibilidad de que mis agentes no se sientan del todo a gusto con su trabajo o simplemente con el ambiente del cuartel, así que, si usted aceptase, podría venir aquí a España y hablar con ellos. Por supuesto, la T.I.A. pagaría su alojamiento y los gastos pertinentes, a usted y a sus posibles acompañantes.

La psicóloga movió los ojos hacia los lados, pensativa. Parecía una buena oferta, pero sospechaba que por algún lado estaría la trampa.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando? Comprenderá que yo ya tengo mi vida hecha en Inglaterra y que no puedo tirarlo todo por la borda.

—El tiempo que usted considere, aún siendo poco o demasiado. El bienestar y felicidad de mis agentes es algo prioritario, y sé de buena mano que puedo encargarle esa tarea a usted con total confianza, independientemente del tiempo. Y por supuesto, su esfuerzo será bien recompensado.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando, exactamente?

—Le pagaré 70 € la hora más extras.

Al oír eso, las cejas de Nina se alzaron. Lo que le estaban ofreciendo era bueno… demasiado bueno. Casi podía sonar a broma, pero parecía muy en serio. "Ya tiene que estar desesperado", no pudo evitar pensar Nina, pero decidió callarse sus opiniones. Seguramente aquel hombre tendría sus razones para hacer esas inversiones tan altas en ella.

—Está bien, me parece muy buena oferta… pero antes de nada, me gustaría conocer lo que me voy a encontrar allí, así que… si me pudiera enviar algún tipo de información…

—Sin problemas –contestó de inmediato el Súper-. Dígame su e-mail y en menos de una hora recibirá informes completos de todos mis agentes. No le faltará ni un dato.

La conversación siguió con un intercambio de datos técnicos y al colgar, Nina se sintió extraña. Su intuición le decía que se estaba metiendo en algo gordo, muy gordo, pero aún no podía siquiera adivinar de qué se trataba. Todavía no lograba comprender de qué utilidad iba a ser una psicóloga en una agencia de espías ni que tan importante tarea se le encomendaba para que recibiera semejantes bonificaciones, pero lo cierto, y así concluyó Nina, es que era inútil preocuparse de eso ahora. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no iba a encontrar la solución.

—Emily –la llamó asomándose desde la puerta de su despacho-, ¿qué recuerdas exactamente de tus clases de español en el colegio?

—Más bien poco, Nina. ¿Por qué?

—Porque más te vale repasarlo. Te va a hacer falta. Mucha falta.

-o-

El Superintendente colgó con una expresión de triunfo en su cara. ¡Sabía que no podría negarse a su oferta! Aunque le iba a salir carilla la psicóloga, pero si todo lo que había dicho Antonio era cierto, merecería la pena.

Aun recordaba su última conversación.

—_¡Sigue pareciéndome una maravilla lo jóvenes que son algunos de tus agentes!_

—_No te creas, también tiene sus inconvenientes: Muchos de ellos están estudiando y los otros tienen que lidiar con sus propios cacaos mentales..._

—_Bueno, pero eso último son cosas de la edad..._

—_¡Ojalá fuera solamente eso! Porque hay cada elemento..._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

_El Súper suspiro pasándose la mano por la frente antes de seguir hablando._

—_Es un poco de todo, Antonio: problemas familiares, traumas de la infancia... ¡Y no solo los jóvenes, también mis veteranos! Llevo tiempo planteándome la posibilidad de contratar ayuda profesional..._

_Esta vez fue España quien hizo una pausa antes de hablar. Pero, a diferencia del Súper, él sonreía, como si supiera lo qué él necesitaba._

_—¿Qué clase de ayuda tienes en mente?_

Y así fue como supo sobre Nina y su labor. El Superindente conocía a Antonio Fernández Carriedo desde hacía muchísimos años, cuando recién acababa de obtener su puesto al mando de la TIA (era España, debía de tener relaciones con todos los jefes de Estado y agencias oficiales), y a pesar de que normalmente se mostraba feliz y entusiasta de la vida, jamás recordaba verlo tan emocionado, si siquiera cuando hablaba de Lovino Vargas o de su "ahijado" Peter Kirkland. ¡Dos horas pasó hablando de sus maravillas y virtudes! Y por supuesto, no faltó el comentario sobre sus experiencias paranormales con algunos países. Después de aquella reunión, el Súper lo tuvo claro: alguien con semejante historial era imprescindible en la agencia en aquel momento, y no podía parar hasta conseguirla.

-o-

—Un experto en disfraces… una mujer con superpoderes… ¡un chico médium! Nina, ¿dónde nos estamos metiendo exactamente?

—Si te digo la verdad… no tengo ni la más remota idea –la psicóloga apartó la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirse directamente a su secretaría-. Empiezo a comprender que el señor Ruínez haya insistido tanto y que nos vaya a tratar tan bien cuando lleguemos. Sospecho que no se tratan de problemas normales en esta ocasión.

—¿Más o menos difícil que tratar a un país?

—… no sé decirte aún. Mira este tipo, por ejemplo. Asesinato hacia su padre con diez años, a sus compañeros de colegio años después… durante muchos años sufrió síndrome diasociativo, conviviendo con su personalidad normal una segunda personalidad a la que se refería como Fiodor… personalidad que un día desapareció como por arte de magia. Nunca había oído de un caso así, y sabes que yo he tenido que trabajar muchas veces con ellos.

—Pero Nina –Emily sonrió a su jefa-, ¡eres la psicóloga de los países! No creo que unos humanos normales y corrientes supongan un gran problema.

Nina suspiró.

—Ya sabes cómo soy para estas cosas, Emily.

—Sí, una gran cabezota. Pero no importa, ya te darás cuenta de que es pan comido.

—Puede que tengas razón. En fin –la psicóloga se levantó-, voy a por un café. Échale otro vistazo a los informes, si quieres.

La secretaría corrió a sentarse en la silla de Nina, poner las piernas encima de la mesa y empezar a pasar un informe tras otro (N.d.A.: Feel like a boss xD). Sus ojos escaneaban rápidamente la información contenida, procurando que no se le pasara nada por alto. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención especialmente. Se trataba de un chico joven, de más o menos su edad. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, mismo color de su ropa y de la montura de sus gafas. Su cara reflejaba aburrimiento en un principio, pero de alguna manera también mostraba tristeza y abatimiento. Leyó su biografía y no lo comprendió del todo. Tenía unos padres que lo querían, era actor… ¿qué le faltaba?

—¿Qué te falta? –le preguntó a la imagen del ordenador. Por supuesto, la imagen no le respondió, pero Emily se quedó mirándola un rato, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta a su pregunta. Al cabo de un rato dijo-: Parece que tendré que esperar a conocerte para saberlo… no importa, lo sabré. Y te ayudaré a sobrepasarlo para que puedas volver a sonreír.

Si a Emily le hubieran preguntado por qué le importaba tanto una persona a la que no conocía, no habría sabido decirlo. Sólo sabía que aquel chico, sin saberlo, le estaba pidiendo ayuda, y que si quería ser una buena psicóloga tendría que saber dársela. "Te ayudaré, Mortadelo Junior", prometió mentalmente la estudiante de Psicología. "Lo juro por Ramona Flowers y su martillo gigante. Que sus Siete Exnovios Malvados se pongan en mi contra si no lo consigo".

* * *

¡Y se acabó! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que es más corto que mis caps de _NP_, sobre todo los últimos. Tened en cuenta que es un capítulo introductorio, no va a ser siempre así, aunque su extensión va a ser más irregular que _NP_: algunos capítulos serán más largos y otros bastante más cortos, dependiendo de lo que tengamos que contar.

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo nuestras psicólogas favoritas llegarán a la TIA. ¿Qué recibimiento tendrán? ¿Cómo se tomarán los agentes su presencia? ¿Se les presentará algún reto complicado? ¡No se lo pierdan!


End file.
